


Bones

by kristsune



Series: Beyond the Sea au [28]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Because he can't help himself, Introspection, M/M, Mentions of dead animals, bones - Freeform, but nothing graphic or detailed, loudmouth fawning over rabble in his own head, they are both too precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Loudmouth thinks about Rabble's seemingly random ability to find bones.





	Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> Just a little thing I wanted to write for [Jesse](https://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) after they showed me this [post](https://dixiewitch.tumblr.com/post/184483535535/date-someone-who-is-a-little-too-skilled-at) Not sure how much sense it makes, but I kind of love it anyway <3   
> Loudmouth belongs to Jesse <3

“Hey Lud’ika! I found another long bone! A thigh I think.”

Loudmouth smiled. Rabble was surprisingly good at finding any number of items him and Mischief used in their practices. But he was especially good at finding bones of all different varieties. Loudmouth had no idea how he did it. He could walk in literally the same footsteps that Loudmouth had just passed, but would find bones that seemingly appeared from nowhere.

Loudmouth himself was gathering flowers and other plants for his and Mischief’s stores (and keeping an eye out for athelas for Kix’s medical supplies.) They both had started practicing witchcraft before they had met Jango, who had only encouraged and educated them further when he had found out. Bones were a big part of their practice, with a variety of applications. 

Rabble had  _ always _ had the knack for finding them. Sometimes right where you would expect them to be, sometimes they were in the strangest of places. They were also almost always picked clean by insects. Occasionally they would need a quick dip in some cleaner, or some time bleaching in the sun. Basically they were never short on bones in their stores, and had enough that a few choice ones on display around their small home. Hell, even Jango was impressed with Rabble’s seemingly random ability. 

“Oh! And here’s the skull and a few ribs! Looks like a lizard of some sort.” Rabble gently put the bones in the basket he was carrying just for this. He always treated whatever he found with care, showing animals even in death, that they receive the respect they deserve. Rabble being able to identify the majority of what he found was an added bonus.

“That’s great Rab’ika.” Loudmouth couldn’t keep the fondness out of his voice if he tried. Having a boyfriend who could find bones so easily was a gift Loudmouth treasured.


End file.
